Thinking Of You
by KattyKit2003
Summary: One-Shot song fic set to Katy Perry's Thinking of You. Set during/after series 4 episode 10. Reddie


This is my first attempt at any sort of fanfiction, or indeed writing, so I would really appreciate a review, especially any constructive critism.

I obviuosly don't own any of the Waterloo Road characters etc (unfortunately!), and the lyrics are from Katy Perry's _Thinking Of You_, although I have tweaked them in places to make them fit.

Enjoy, thanks for looking!

_

* * *

_

**Thinking Of You**

_Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a  
taste of perfection  
Like an apple  
hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed _

Eddie was so confused. What should he do? Melissa had given him an ultimatum he had to choose, her or Rachel. How could she possibly begin to even think she compared to Rachel. His perfect, beautiful Rachel who he had loved since he first clapped eyes on her, little more than a year ago, though it felt like a lifetime. A lifetime of longing and hurt. When she had turned him down on the first night of term he had been beside himself. He had been so sure she felt the same as him; in fact he still knew she did, but what could he do when she wouldn't even admit it to herself? Staring deep into her eyes that night outside the pub, he truly had seen perfection. There was only one choice in his mind, there was no competition, Rachel would win every time.

_You said move on  
Where do I go?  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know _

When she had turned him down he had been broken hearted. Then Melissa had come along and he had gotten along so well with her. Sure, he didn't love her, but they'd had fun. He wasn't entirely sure what had made him propose, but they could have been happy, he knew they could given half a chance. That was until this little revelation of course. How could someone already have two husbands? And be prepared to marry him without a second thought? Even without this though, there was still Rachel, and while there was Rachel, Melissa would always come second best. He couldn't help himself, always comparing her to her big sister, it wasn't her fault she wasn't Rachel, this whole façade had been so unfair on Melissa too.

_Cause when I'm with her  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes_

When he was alone with her they were happy, he knew they got along well. But whenever he kissed her or they made love, he couldn't bare to look deep into those eyes that were so different from her sisters, choosing instead to close his and imagine he was staring into Rachel's dark pools, just the thought of her driving him wild, wishing it was her eyes he was gazing into.

_You're like an Indian summer  
In the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy  
With a surprise center  
How do I get better  
Once I've had the best _

She brightened up his day just by grinning at him in the morning. That was what was so special about her, she could cheer him up with one look that would leave him tingling and feeling warm inside for hours afterwards. She was constantly on his mind, so beautiful, so perfect, nothing could compare to her. Now he had met her, everyone else paled in comparison, she was the best, the one for him, he realised it now, there was no way he could let her go again.

_You said there's  
Tons of fish in the water  
So the waters I will test  
I taste your mouth  
He pulled me in  
I was disgusted with myself _

Melissa had been there when Rachel had turned him down. She had been convenient so he had decided to test the waters and see how things would develop with her. And develop they certainly had, they were engaged to be married, how had it all happened so quickly, how had he gone from professing his love to Rachel to marrying another woman in the space of a few weeks? This merry-go-round was spinning too fast and he'd had enough, he had to get off, he had to cool things with Melissa. His mind was made up.

_Cause when I'm with her  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into... _

He turned around and realised Rachel was no longer there. "Sorry Mel" he whispered before turning on his heel and giving chase. She knew his mind was finally made up and there was nothing more she could do. Eddie had onlu one thought, he had to find Rachel and tell her how he felt. Again. This time he only hoped he could convince her. He searched the school, running down corridors, checking her office but to no avail. Looking out of the window, he saw her leaving the building and gave chase again, arriving at the door just as she was about to get into her car. "Rachel" he yelled. This caught her attention and she turned and locked eyes with him. All her emotions flowed through that gaze and into his mind.

_You're the best  
And yes I do regret  
How I could let myself  
Let you go  
Now the lesson's learned  
I touched it I was burned  
Oh I think you should know_

And he knew now how she felt. There was no need for words, he could see it all, her soul laid bare to him across the car park as he approached her. How much she regretted letting him go, how jealous seeing him with someone else had made her, especially her sister. But she had learned her lesson now. She had been given a second chance with him and she was going to grab it with both hands. She was not going to make the same mistake again. And as he finally stood next to her, their eyes still locked together, the feelings within both their souls plain for the other to see, there was no need for words. As their lips finally came into contact, passion overtook and they couldn't have spoken if they had wanted to.

Melissa stood in the first floor corridor overlooking the car park and gave a smiled ruefully to herself. She was going to miss Eddie, but at least she had made her sister happy. They had so obviously been in love all along she supposed her relationship with Eddie was doomed to fail eventually. She sighed and picked up her things ready to leave the school. There was no way she could return now. She hoped they would be happy without her.

_Cause when I'm with her  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Oh won't you walk through  
And bust in the door  
And take me away  
Oh no more mistakes  
Cause in your eyes I'd  
like to stay..._


End file.
